


An Unwanted Guest

by Salustra



Series: kept!verse [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angel comes over while Wesley is away. <br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution. <br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. ) <br/>Content: non-con, bondage, abduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Guest

A few weeks later Spike was at home alone. Wesley had told him he'd be late, he had to work on a case. Spike had already made dinner, a nice stew that would reheat well whenever Wesley got home, and he was just relaxing and enjoying some television. 

They key began to turn in the lock and Spike got up to greet Wesley. "Well this isn't all that late, I could have had dinner hot if..." His voice trailed off. It wasn't Wesley at all, it was Angel. "You're _not_ supposed to be here," Spike said, his tone accusatory. 

"Hello to you too, Spike," Angel said. "How long are you going to keep up the charade? Submitting to a human? You have to know it's unnatural and wrong." 

"Feels plenty natural when he's flogging my ass or has his nice cock up it," Spike replied. 

"I've got a much nicer cock, or don't you remember?" Angel asked with a leer. 

"Barely. Been a hundred years, _remember_?" 

"Well fifty, you've forgotten the sub." 

"Oh I remember the sub. I remember you making me swim against daybreak instead of keeping me. I remember in Sunnydale when you were Angelus fucking Dru and never laying a hand on me except to smack me around. I remember everything bloody well." Spike's tone was bitter and harsh. 

"Sounds to me like someone has Daddy issues. Maybe someone wants Daddy's attentions and that's why you're doing this ridiculous thing with Wesley." Angel moved into the living room and draped himself over Wesley's armchair. "Stop playing, you've got my attention now. Come with me and I'll whip you and fuck you like you used to love." 

"You really are thick, aren't you? M'not going anywhere with you. Now leave." 

"Not leaving." Suddenly Angel was up and pressed Spike hard against the wall and was kissing him. He rubbed against him, letting Spike feel his hardness. Spike whined and then pushed back, hard, bracing for the shock. That didn't come. His eyes widened as he realized the implications of it He could fight a demon, the chip didn't care. 

Angel took advantage of the shock to move in again, spinning Spike against the wall. He ripped Spike's jeans and was caressing his naked ass and undoing his own zipper while keeping Spike pinned with leverage and body weight. Spike struggled and pushed until Angel got his arm twisted up behind him and at nearly the breaking point. Spike groaned and whimpered. 

"Let me go, you old sodding poof!" Spike yelled, unable to struggle now without risking a broken arm. 

"Not until I remind you who you fucking belong to," Angel replied and began pushing against Spike's ass with his massive cock. 

Spike whined in protest and clamped down his internal muscles, fighting the invasion. At one time, a tiny corner of his mind reminded him, he'd've begged for this attention. But he sure as shit didn't want it now. 

Angel smacked Spike's ass, hard. "Loosen up you little shit or I swear I'll tear you up inside til no one wants you." 

Spike shook his head. "Do it, wanker. Not giving it up sweet for you anymore." 

Angel snarled and let his gameface drop. "Tired of playing games with you." He bit into Spike's neck and began taking long pulls of blood. Spike howled like a panther and there was a pop as his shoulder was pulled out of joint from struggling to get away. But it was no use. The blood loss began to take its toll quickly and Spike slumped. 

Angel took Spike over to the couch and bent him over it, going back to his intended game of fucking Spike's tight but no longer resisting ass. Spike was barely conscious, enough to know what was happening but not enough to fight or even protest any longer. Angel shoved his massive member into Spike, taking him hard and deep and crowing as Spike tore inside. The rush of coolish blood eased Angel's passage and began to trickle out of Spike's ass as Angel kept plowing into him. He didn't last long, it had been too long since he'd had sex of any sort and he quickly spent inside Spike. 

He didn't pause long. He went to the bedroom and came back with chains. He used them to hogtie a weakened and still unable-to-fight Spike. "Now you," he said as he chained him. "Are coming with me. And we'll have no more of this Wesley nonsense." He shoved a thick rubber gag into Spike's mouth and secured it. Then he lifted Spike and carried him out in the darkness to his car, speeding off into the night. Sometime during the ride Spike lost his battle with blood loss and shock and passed out. 

~~~~

He awoke chained to a bed, with the rubber gag replaced with a massive ring gag and his collar chained to the wrought iron bed as well. He was naked and he could taste blood inside his stomach, which meant that at some point Angel had fed him. His shoulder was back in joint and his torn and battered ass was healing. 

Angel came into view. "Got you hidden. There's always been this lovely little secret room I've been dying to use, I've known about it since I was at this hotel back in the day. And I'm going to keep you here until you get things right. You belong to me, your Sire, not some damn human I don't care how sexy he is. You're mine and I'm going to remind you of it if I have to fuck you every hour on the hour." 

Spike made some protesting noises and Angel just laughed. "Gotta love that gag. You can bitch all you want. this little place is soundproofed. And if I get tired of hearing those noises, I'll just shove my cock down your throat. You shouldn't have pushed me, boy. You could have gone off with anyone but no it was someone right under my nose. You were obviously looking for my attention and now you have it." 

Spike shook his head violently. Angel chuckled and ran a hand down over Spike's body. Let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
